When the Rain Drops
by Experiment 282
Summary: Ash and Misty discuss their future kids, Misty tries to hint her feelings, but Ash just doesn't get it. One Shot. AAML.


Where the rain drops.

~One Shot~

Ash and Misty discuss their future kids, Misty tries to hint her feelings, but Ash just doesn't get it. AAML.

* * *

A calm breeze befell the town of Pallet. The friendly place of beginnings seemed to always have nice weather. It was fitting for the population, no matter how small it was. It gave a positive brew to the area which was probably why a lot of the land was for sale.

For many years, Kanto's population skyrocketed. Many a great trainer had come and gone, with the origins sanctioned in such a tiny place. Many trainers became Gym Leaders in the newer regions, Pokemon Professors and even Elites. Pallet Town sat amongst its newely enstated legendary status amongst New Bark, Littleroot and Twinleaf...soon to become cities in their own right. It was because of trainers like Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak and many more that whispers were transferred over telephone lines, media frolicking to the lab and demanding interviews with these great heroes of battle. It was over time, Professor Oak was hardly recognized for his work with Pokemon anymore, but for giving Pokemon to rookie trainers who would no sooner than become the ultimate in their own right. But perhaps things needed to change for the better. These towns evolved into cities like Pokemon evolve into new ones. It'd grown a few levels and perhaps someone pressed the B button too many times because of it. But as those towns grow, so do the people...

A tall hill overlooked the general populace. It was one of few plots of land demanded to be flattened for housing, but not yet...the for sale sign was stuck up on there, but not a sticker had been plastered on proclaiming it was sold. It didn't matter for two certain people, one who had enjoyed the peace and quiet for quite some time. The other, been there a few times in her life. Memorable times of course. She'd only go there for him. Now both of them were laying under a tall tree, it leaves rustling, creating a pleasant natural chime. The boy brushed his hand on the nice clean green grass. He looked over to the hill nearby and watched as the wind made patterns in its wake. He looked at the red headed girl beside him. The wind was making her hair dance. She stared at the sky, pointing out the clouds floating by.

He soon stared as well. The clouds made various shapes and sizes. He turned next to him as he heard a few chirpy noises, squealing about. It was his young Electric Mouse, picking out a cloud that looked a lot familiar.

"Hey Pikachu..." He said. "That looks a lot like you..."

The trio giggled. Then the girl pointed to another cloud that looked similar.

"Hey Ash, that looks like a Pichu..." She said, smiling.

Ash had to squint at it. Now that she mentioned it, that did look like a Pichu. He couldn't help but grin. He wondered about Pikachu when he was a Pichu. Considering Pikachu was Pikachu when he received him all that long ago, he never once thought about Pikachu's own childhood.

"Misty..." Said Ash.

"Yeah...?" Replied Misty.

Ash had his arms behind his head, his elbows pointing outwards. He had his cap on backwards, the new one he'd gotten from his mother. He now had a collection of hats...

"Makes me wonder, what our children will be like..." He said.

Misty froze. "What did you say?"

Ash wasn't one for speaking out of context. He meant well, but sometimes didn't justify an innuendo of his sentences. Idiot.

"Ya know, kids. We were kids once."

She then realized that she was the one out of context. She'd taken his words to a different level. He was talking about themselves, individually speaking. She silently sighed with relief...then sweat-dropped.

But it was true. Misty often wondered what it would be like to have kids. She imagined them to be just like her. Complete with red hair and a passion for water Pokemon. She had that glint in her eyes when she was thinking about her dreams. Ash knew that all too well. But he himself wasn't too far in his own dreams, considering he brought up the subject. He imagined a son, with wild hair of ebony, a fierce party of Pokemon, and winning battles like no tomorrow.

"Yeah, that would be awesome...." Said Ash.

Misty sat up, rather curious. There was a change in the wind all of a sudden, so perhaps that's why she did. But it was shelved for a rather devious exchange of words. Ones that had implications.

"But you'd have to find someone to have those kids with first remember..." She said with a hint of flirt in her tone.

Ash shrugged. "I'll find someone don't you worry about that..." He said with confidence, raising a fist into the air.

Searching shouldn't be too hard. His mind filled with images with the perfect wife. One with a fiery attitude and determination. His vision of a spouse ensured that she'd teach the kids well until they were old enough to go on their own journeys. Training partners for life. Although Misty was keen to smash that image, even it was sorta a description of herself. She knew Ash had no idea what he would be getting himself into. She also knew that Ash hates all that lovey dovey stuff, usually because he'd have no clue what to do in that situation. Why? He was oblivious.

He was a hard nut to crack. She needed a nutcracker of a hint to get it into his thick skull. But, his head was a rock. The nutcracker would break itself in two in an instant. That was what made it so frustrating. He was not that kind of guy. Perhaps what made him this way was probably the most admirable of all. His dedication to his own Pokemon. But that what wasn't all she needed. She needed acceptance and...reciprocation.

Professor Oak had once said Pokemon are a lot like their trainers in terms of feelings and personality. The trainers do in fact rub off on their Pokemon. They intend to be a mirror image of the trainer in the end, if not more dramatic and intense in the end. The reason for this is due to training...or who knows? All Misty knows is that slight chance of his own love for her. Its that Pikachu takes Misty like he does to Ketchup...well, maybe not to that extreme. But, she still holds on that tiny portion of hope. Misty now probably believes she delves her own hidden love for Ash into how she treats Pikachu...

Made more sense that way...that Pikachu is less frustrating to work with and more open to what ever is around him. After all, Pokemon are more sensitive than humans. So he takes in what Ash can't in that matter. So the love filters to him. Just the nice needed love. But remembering the times she couldn't even do that was making her feel even more irritated...

Being left alone at the Cerulean Gym wasn't that flash. Sure she accomplished a few things, like taming Gyarados. That was one of her biggest achievements by far. But even that...reminded her of Ash as well. The sudden sacrifice for something you love, but perhaps doesn't love back as you'd hope. But eventually, they see what you would do for them, to gain trust from that single moment and believe that they were telling the truth the entire time. But...it made her feel worse later that night knowing Ash had rubbed off on her, and the fact that if Gyarados was too enraged to care, she wouldn't have anybody else BUT Ash dive in and rescue her, but he wasn't, so she would have been in big trouble. She'd imagined him and Brock earlier that day...needing their support...but mostly Ash's. She knew she still had to have it, and even though if she had kids, they would have to have that quality...

"If I had any kids..." Said Misty. "I want them to be like you..."

Ash looked at her. She possessed a slight blush at that last statement. He was confused. Why in the world would she want more Ash Ketchums in the world?

"Uhh.." He stammered.

Misty giggled. It was a sign. Maybe...

"But I want them to have gorgeous features like mine..." She said. Although, it sounded a little selfish on her part. Ash rolled his eyes. Of course...

"Maybe I want my kids to be like you...and have my greatest features..." Great...that sounded a bit too Brockish. Although Misty blushed again. But surprisingly, Ash went on. He stood up from where he was and continued a gaze across the township.

"I'd buy a place for us to live. Raise them right..."

Misty stared at him. "But what about your own Pokemon Journey..." She said with concern.

"What about Pikachu and the others?"

Ash smiled. "They'd help out too. Whats better than raising a future champion than to get them to bond with Pokemon early..."

That was true that was for certain. He did have a point. She was raised with Pokemon herself and look where she was today. Probably worthwhile to learn at those first few crucial years of life.

"Although..." Started Ash. There was a doubt clouding his mind. To be honest, he had no idea how to take care of kids. It would a be a lot different from raising Pokemon...maybe not that different. He had a feeling that he would be under the watchful eye of mom, and maybe, Brock. Yeah Brock is a good father figure. He wouldn't mind having Brock's qualities either. He knew though, what he had mentioned, he did want his kids to be like Misty somewhat, minus the rampaging rage she would often extrude onto him. But nonetheless, wanted her grace, beauty. He wouldn't think of that of her either, so he didn't go there out of fear for their friendship. But instead he wandered towards her personality. When not dealing with himself, she was sweet, optimistic and caring. He liked that. He liked that a lot in a person. Sweet for a general personality, optimistic for when things are dark and gloomy, and caring because no one (except for Brock....and maybe his mom) was more caring of her Pokemon than she was. It was enticing. Made him wonder if she was ever nice to him like that. She had her moments, from memory, where she did cared for him when it mattered, even when she was a complete monster and roaring at him for being so stupid for what ever he was doing, he knew that the inner Misty was...just...he couldn't think of a word to describe her. Maybe it didn't need to be described. It was just there. For a friend like that, any father would want a child so much the same.

"Although what Ash?" Asked Misty.

Ash shook his head. "Never mind..." He replied.

Both of them looked into the air as a crack of thunder pounded through the ground. Grey clouds were coming in fast. Both of them looked at each other, then Ash looked at Pikachu. Pikachu saluted. It was time to go. The three of them bolted down the hill, fast and free as the rain started pouring down. Ash was behind Misty, but had tripped over, and bowled into Misty as they rolled down the rest of the hill into the...

_SPLASH!_

Ash wiped the mud off his eyes. He was covered in it. He looked down to see something else wipe itself. He immediately froze in shock as he stared into Misty's eyes. She froze as well. It was...a suggestive position they were in. Their faces were millimeters from each other. It was cold, but the heat off their faces would have warmed them up pretty quickly. Both of them were silent, until Ash broke the ice.

"Hey Misty...." Whispered Ash.

"Yeah Ash?" She whispered back, her heart pounding like a jackhammer. Pikachu stood there, scratching his head.

Ash smiled. Misty almost melted.

"I want my kids to have your eyes..."

* * *

THE END LOLZ

Yeah. I also wanna let people know about the status of Mystery of the Future. I've been playing HeartGold lately soo...yeah been busy. Haha

But I will get back to it...I promize...you...haha


End file.
